The Yearning
by ParvatiPatil13
Summary: CJ and Toby POV's of the night and days after Simon's death. Toby helps CJ get through the rough times by being there for her every step of the way. Suprise ending! Post-Posse Comitatus CJ/T ****COMPLETE****
1. Prolouge

The Yearning  
  
Prolouge Toby POV I didn't think much of it when Ron pulled CJ away at the theater. For all I knew, he was telling her new information on her stalker that they had just caught. It wan't until sometime later when Ron came back, alone, that I felt something was wrong. The sullen look on Butterfield's face spelled out TROUBLE. Not bothering to ask what was wrong, I demanded to know where CJ went. He said he saw her heading towards Time Square. *What the hell? Time Square?* I excused myself and took off in that direction. I searched the New York crowd for the familar face of CJ Cregg. As I headed further down the streeet, the all too familar pang of fear spread throughout me. *Where is she? Is she OK? Hurt? Dead? Why did she take off? And WHAT the HELL is going on??* Desperation seeped through me as I got tangled in the crowd. Just short of panicking, I began to call out her name, but stopped short when I saw her on a bench nearby. "CJ," I breathed, heading towards her,"Why did you--" But I stopped as soon as she revealed her tear-streaked face from where it had been buried in her hands. I hurried towards her and embraced her confertingly. She collapsed against me, sobbing. Any other time, I would have given anything to be this close to her. I cradled her head, oblivious to the exact reason she was falling apart in my arms. Nothing has ever been so bad, so...TERRIBLE, that she would cry like this in front of me. I didn't know whether to feel honored or horribly scared that CJ Cregg was not afraid to cry infront of me. "CJ," I said in a voice softer than a whisper, "What happend?" I heard a muffled response against my chest. She slowly pulled away and searched my eyes for an answer to a question that I did not know exsisted. Her big, beautiful eyes were tired and sad. I felt her muster all of her strength together in order to provide an audible answer for me. "Toby," she gasped between sobs, "It's...it's Simon...he..." and there she was again, head buried into my tuxedo, tears falling freely onto my jacket. *Simon? Oh, damn. Oh Holy God. Not to CJ. Of all people, not her.* I admit I had a small twinge of jealousy whenever I had seen the two together, but seeing her happy and excited about something was worth it. Although she still did her flirtacious deals with me, Simon was the one she was eager to see everyday. *Damn* I had hardly known the man. We had talked briefly about baseball, in which I was very disappointed he was more of a Dodgers' fan than a Yankees'. So I sat there with CJ, the woman whom I loved and cared for more than anyone in the world, and comferted her with my silence. Every so often, she would take a couple, shakey breaths and mutter, "Oh, Toby..." and I would gently shush her and rock her slowly. I rested my chin on her head, looked to the sky above, and waited with her until the flashing lights of the motorcade came into view. 


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:  
  
CJ's POV  
  
It seemed to take ages for the motorcade to get to the White House. The president had ordered to take the longer route so the cars would not pass by the store. By the crime scene. By Simon. The plane flight back to Washington also seemed to drag on forever, even though I was completely left alone. Toby had convinced Leo that an on-board press briefing would not be appropriate, and that they could use Carol or myself when the situation cleared up more.  
  
When we finally arrived, Toby gently grabbed my arm before I got out of the car. "CJ, I don't want you driving home tonight," he said softly, "I don't want you to be by yourself tonight, either."  
  
I looked at him emptily, and pulled away in definance. Toby got out the other side and looked over the top of the car at me. I glanced at him briefly, and turned to walk back to my office to pick up my belongings, before he could say anything.  
  
Once inside my office, my sanctuary, I collapsed in my chair and stared blankly at Gail, who was swimming carefreely in her bowl. I wanted to cry again, wanted to let all of my pain and sorrow out, but it wouldn't come. I wouldn't let it come. CJ Cregg was not supposed to cry like this. CJ Cregg is the most powerful woman in the West Wing, she cannot cry. So I sat there, not ready to leave yet, breathing in and out and completely losing myself in the silence and darkness of the outer offices. I did not realize that almost an hour had gone by until Josh peered his head into my office doorway. Sam had been quietly waiting in his office for me. Like a bodygaurd. Except, he's alive.  
  
I looked up at him, saying nothing but expressing everything. Sam looked at me with the concern a brother would have towards his suffering big sister. "CJ, are you ready to go?" he asked quietly.  
  
I nodded with a drop of my head, squeezed my eyes shut for half of a moment, scooped up my folders and notes, and followed Sam out of the White House. I am not sure how I put one foot in front of the other as I walked out of the doors to the West Wing. I was in another world. Another time. Not concious, but totally aware of the atmosphere. Crying, but expressing no tears.  
  
I headed towards my car. The car I could finally drive, as it had been put back together. I found myself unable to go near it, as if it were a sacred object. In a way, it was. It was a symbol. A symbol of --  
  
"CJ, I am not going to let you drive," Toby said solemnly as I turned around slowly. His car was running, placed directly behind mine, so I couldn't pull out even if I tried.  
  
I felt like screaming. Like taking out all of my anger and sorrow and pain out on the one man who I knew cared about me more than anyone on the planet. Why was he so unfeasible? He is looking out for you, of course, the other part of my semi-aware mind told me.  
  
I walked around the front of his car, and slid into the passenger seat as he pulled away.  
  
We did not speak the entire time we were in the car. Toby kept his eyes glued to the road and I stared hazily out the window next to me.  
  
The night's events played through my mind like an old movie: no sound, scratchy, and black and white.  
  
I saw my refletcion in the car window. There I was, the one that was just releaved from being stalked, the one that was supposed to take a bullet, if any. I was living, breathing, feeling. A wave of fury suddenly swept over me. I glanced over at Toby, who was looked more tired and worn out than I had seen him in a long time. Amidst this evening's events, an ironic thought popped into my mind.  
  
Toby, the man I loved and knew longer than anyone I know, and also whom I have never had an actual relationship with, has out-lasted and outlived all of the men I DID have a serious or potential connection with.  
  
My thoughts once agian drifted to my first days with Simon. It was all I could do from breaking down in tears again. I remembered the trip to the mall with Hogan. Trying on that Vera Wang. Him being SO concerned for me. Was it part of the job or his actual feelings? That, I never found out. Almost kissing him a short while ago. ACTUALLY kissing him tonight.  
  
Tonight? It seemed like eons ago, yet, it was just hours. His lips were warm and red. Not now. Not ever again. Now, he's cold and--"ow."  
  
It wasn't until I tripped on the stone steps leading up to Toby's apartment that I realized I had been dazed and ignorant to what was going on for quite some time. Toby paused and looked at me. Every single last fraction of his kind brown eyes were full of concern and comferting warmth. "Are you alright?" he asked me, helping me up.  
  
No, I was not alright. I don't think I'll EVER be alright again. My only hope was the man next to me, whom I loved since the day we had met.  
  
I knew in my heart that I could get through this awful pain, with him by my side. 


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter 3 Toby's POV  
  
It wasnt until she stumbled on the steps leading to my apartment building that I saw CJ's cool green eyes snap back into focus. Her eyes narrowed, expression hardened. She had been dazed since we had gotten into the car, and it was a relief to see that she hadn't had some sort of attack or arrest.  
  
From my car to the steps was a difficult journey. CJ was clutching on to me, her hand grasping my forearm. My other hand was interlocked with hers, holding it tightly for support.  
  
As we walked down the street to the front steps, we apporached three men near a lightpost. One of them looked CJ up and down and then noticed how close together we were. As we passed the group up I heard him mumble, "The lucky bastard." The only thing preventing me from turning and slugging the guy in the face was the fear and knowledge that CJ would collapse without my support.  
  
When we finally DID get to my apartment, I led her into my main room. I then went into my bedroom and pulled out a t-shirt and some shorts. I doubted my clothes would fit her tall, thin frame, but they had to be better than what she was wearing now. I paused at the doorway leading from my room where CJ was sitting. I could hear her slow, uneven breathing. I could feel her tension, trying with all of her might to be brave and not cry. I wanted to scream at her, yell that she can let it out like she did before! She didn't have anything to prove to me by NOT crying! CRY, damnit! Break down! But, no. I wasn't dealing with any other Barbie-doll woman. Not the typical damsel in distress, waiting for their knight in shining armor to come and save them. She was her own woman. Which is what I found so damn attractive about her.  
  
I walked over to her and sat silently next to her on the couch. She stared straight ahead, possibly afraid that if she looked at me, she would lose it all. I waited for a minute next to her, seeing if I would get a reaction. When I received none, I placed the shirt and shorts next to her, and whispered that I would sleep on the couch if she wanted my room. She looked at me, eyes more tired than ever before, and smiled the smallest of smiles. She thanked me and hugged me briefly. Her cold, almost lifeless body fragile in my arms. She felt as if she could be dead herself. I suggested that I could give her some pajama pants, but she shook her head. She slipped into my bathroom, and I got changed into my pajamas, grabbing a pillow and an extra blanket for myself. I also took the alarm clock and plugged it in near my couch. No way she was going to work tomorrow. I set it for the appropriate time, whispered through the closed bathroom door to CJ that if she needed me at all during the night, just come and get me on the couch, and I turned the TV on to watch the news. Most of it was covering the death of Simon. I flipped to another channel so CJ wouldn't have to hear it.  
  
Fifteen minutes later, I heard my bathroom door open and CJ went into my room, cracking the door open. The light was on for the longest of times, so I continued to stay up a while longer, in case she needed me. Another twenty minutes rolled by, and I peered over the couch at my bedroom door. The light had went out. I turned the TV off and lie on the couch, staring at the ceiling. ******~~~~~~~~~**********~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~*********  
  
At 5am, my alarm sounded. I flopped over and shut it off as soon as possible. I laid on the couch, and tried to recollect what had happened the previous night. The events flashed through my mind, and I suddenly remembered why I was on the couch and not in my bed. I rose slowly and yawned. I started the coffee, and ever so quietly crept into my room. I glanced over at CJ, who was sleeping soundlessly. I smiled briefly, comforted that she could at least sleep in peace. I grabbed clothes for work out of my closet, stole another glance at the woman in my bed, and went back to the kitchen.  
  
I debated whether to take a shower or not, in fear of waking CJ. I decided I could wash my hair in the kitchen sink like I saw women in movies do. I then went into the bathroom and rubbed soap all over me, washing it off with a washcloth. It would pass as a shower for today. Being clean was the last thing on my mind, as I drove to the entrance of The West Wing.  
  
Sam attacked me as soon as I got into the Bullpen. "Where's CJ? Her car is still here? Is she alright? Should I call?" I hushed him with a look I always give him that shuts him up, "I can't tell you if she's alright or not, but she is at my house." After Sam gave me a wide-eyed look, I explained to him I didn't want her going home alone. He nodded solemnly, "Yeah, is she coming today?"  
  
I shook my head, "No, I wanted to let her sleep. She beat herself up enough last night, so I figured she needed some rest."  
  
"You gotta tell Leo about that. He's expecting her to give a briefing on last night's events since you convinced him to not do it on the plane," Sam reminded me.  
  
I sighed, knowing that telling Leo that CJ was not going to be showing up at work today would be a hard task. I pictured the conversation in my head, him not quite yelling, but snapping reprimandedly. I hate when he does that, but he HAS to understand the situation. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
  
I walked into the outer part of Leo's office, where Margaret sat intensely reading a book. "You don't have work to do?" I asked teasingly.  
  
Her head snapped up, startled at the interruption. "Oh, hi, Toby. Leo's busy right now."  
  
"This is very important, Margaret, I am afraid it cannot wait," I said.  
  
"Is this about CJ? Omigawd, Toby, is she OK??" she asked, voice edging panic. I sighed, wondering how many times I was to be asked this, "Look, I am the wrong person to ask. But, yes, it is about CJ, so can I go in?" Margaret hesitated, mentally weighing in her options,"Sure, ok. Let me tell him."  
  
I nodded my thanks as she quietly opened his office door. I heard her say, "Sir? It's Toby. He says its about CJ." I couldn't hear his response, but I was obviously granted permission because Margaret opened the door wider and motioned for me to come in. Leo sat, glasses in one hand, pen in the other, at his desk. There was piles of paper work surrounding him. I didn't have to ask to know that it was something to do with Donavon. Eyes glued to the paper, he asked me,"What is it?" I stuck my hands in my pockets, a gesture I notoriously made when I was about to say something I didn't want to discuss or felt odd about discussing. "CJ won't be coming in today."  
  
Leo raised his eyebrows, still focusing on the paper before him,"What, she called you before she called us??"  
  
I winced, not expecting that question to arouse. "Actually, she stayed with me last night."  
  
Leo's head snapped up,"What??"  
  
"Leo, it's obviously not like that," I sighed, knowing full well that I would have to tell this story many times today.  
  
"Then what's it like?" He asked, peering over the edge of his glasses.  
  
"Well," I began,"After last night, I didn't feel that she should go home by herself."  
  
"You also felt that she should not come in today??" Leo asked.  
  
"Well, yes," I responded, quizzical on why he didn't seem to understand.  
  
"Who said it was your call to make?" Leo demanded.  
  
I blinked. Of course. I was her boss, but Leo was THE boss. But, obviously, he HAD to understand that there was no TIME to make a call, I had to rely on common sense.  
  
"Toby, I appreciate you thinking of her like that, but WHO in the world is gonna give that briefing today? Agent Donavan was CJ's bodygaurd. Many suspected they had a "thing" together," at the mentioning of them having a "thing," I winced again, but Leo continued.  
  
"So what are they gonna think when she doesn't show up today to give the briefing?" Leo concluded.  
  
I took my hands out of my pockets and made a shrugging gesture with my hands,"Leo, all they know that Simon was CJ's bodygaurd. If someone who was that close to YOU was suddenly killed off, you would skip a day too."  
  
My mind then flashed to the Cathedral. Raining. Lightning. Lifting the coffin. CJ crying. The President proclamining,"Yes, and I will win." No, no one took the day off in honor of her death, and Jed Bartlet had known her for half of his life.  
  
Leo read my face, knew that I remembered, and, voice softening a bit, said,"Toby, you can't let your personal feelings for CJ take over what has to be done." I looked away,"She would have been a mess at work today."  
  
Leo nodded, looking concerned,"I know she is one of your closest friends, but she has a job to do as well as the rest of us. I mean, look, ALL of us feel at loss here."  
  
I nodded, we were done. I could tell by his body language and tone of voice that he would let her not showing up slide for now.  
  
"I'll ask Carol or Josh to do the briefing," I suggested. Leo nodded, too, looking back at his papers. I headed for the door, but was stopped when Leo said,"Toby, you will be there for her, right?"  
  
I turned around,"What?"  
  
Leo gestured in the air with his pen,"She's going to need your support." I nodded,"Yeah." Then I left. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ CJ'S POV I kept my eyes shut as I regained consiousness. I didn't want to open them. Didn't want to accept what had happend. Denial. Of course, the first step to recovery is denial. Then the slow and strange acceptance. Yes, it did happen. Another man in your life. Gone. Cold and stiff in some cold room. Here I was warm and comfertable. Alive. In bed. In bed? Suddenly my fogged mind cleared and I jerked my head over to the clock on the wall across from me. 10:30AM???? Why the hell wasn't I at work??? I searched for the alarm clock and stopped short. Of course.  
  
I was at Toby's apartment. He took the alarm clock out of the room to let me sleep in. I got up and truged out of bed to the bathroom. Wow do I look a mess. Hair all over the place, a few mascara streaks that I overlooked last night. I touched my mouth. My lips were warm. Warm like Simon's were. His taste still lingered. It was the only thing I had left of him now, his feel on my lips.  
  
I got in Toby's shower and turned the water on. I wanted to be clensed of my emotions. All of the saddness to be washed away. I let the warm water caress my face, sooth my skin. I wanted to stay there forever. Let the water envolpe me. Let it wash away the horrible truth of the past. The only thing that kept me from staying in the shower for the rest of the day, and perhaps my life, was the rumbling in my stomach. I dug threw Toby's drawer and pulled out another pair of shorts and a shirt, and went to the kitchen. I was just sitting down to a bowl of Cheerios, when the phone rang. After the third ring, I decided I was too agitated to hear it one more time, so I picked up the reciever.  
  
"Hello?" I said wearily, almost not recognizing my own voice.  
  
"CJ?" The voice on the other line asked in a worried tone.  
  
"Yeah," I said.  
  
A sigh of relief from the other end. "Well I was just making sure you were okay and everything." A pause. "Oh, no, I didn't mean--"  
  
I shook my head, forgetting he couldn't see me. "I know what you meant, Toby. Thank you."  
  
Another long pause. He'd never been much of a phone talker. "Uh, I have some coffee in the cupboard."  
  
I almost smiled at how worried he sounded,"I know, I am getting it ready now."  
  
"CJ, if you want me to come back.."  
  
"Toby, I appreciate it, but I would like some time by myself. Besides, I couldn't see Leo allowing both of us to play hookie today."  
  
"Well, due to the circumstances..."  
  
"Toby. Stay where you are. Thank you for everything." I choked back tears. "You've done everything you can for me, and I am thankful. Goodbye." *********************************************************** 


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Four TOBY's POV  
  
I hung up the phone and shook my head. No, I HADN'T done all I could. And I wasn't about to let CJ think she could handle this on her own.  
  
I sat back at my desk, rubbing my pen over my lips. The office door suddenly flew open, making me almost jump out of my seat. It was Leo. He paused for a moment, embarassed he had startled me so. I looked up at him, and he hovered in the doorway like he forgot what he was going to say. "Uh, did you get a hold of CJ?"  
  
I nodded. He shuffled into the room, "Well, how is she?" he asked uncomfertablely. These kind of situations weren't his specialty. Come to think of it, they usually weren't mine, either.  
  
I shrugged at Leo's question, "As good as she should be, it being the morning after the incident."  
  
Leo shifted awkwardly and nodded,"Okay, I just wanted to check." It struck me odd to see Leo act this way. Usually the rolls were reversed.  
  
Leo turned to head for the door, but stopped and looked back at me.  
  
"Toby, is there anything I can do to help?" I blinked, and searched for an answer. I hadn't expected him to ask THAT. C'mon, speechwriter. Leo stared at me, waiting. "Uh, just say a prayer for her, Leo," I heard myself say. Wow, was THAT out of character. Leo must have noticed as well, because he gave me the smallest of looks, then he assured me he would. With that, he left.  
  
Suddenly the idea of all ideas hit me. It was perfect! Just the right thing for CJ! But not now! No, too soon...we'd have to wait. "Ginger!!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* *ONE WEEK LATER* CJ's POV  
  
As I walk down the halls to the briefing room, I still get the looks. Still see the whispering. the staff still treats me like I was glass. Fragile. Breakable. Do Not Touch.  
  
But the way Josh and Sam and the others treated me was nothing compared to how the assistants were around me. Mine included. Carol acts more nervous in my presence than I'd ever seen her. I cannot have a decent conversation with her without her looking at me like she expected me to have a mental breakdown. Ugh, it was so exasperating.  
  
I walked into the press room, and almost smiled as I made my way up to the podium. Almost. This was my turf, my territory. The press didn't care if you lost anything from a bodyguard to a button.  
  
"Alright, boys and girls, let's make this short and sweet. The president will be leaving for Indiana next week. There, he will be campaigning for a few days. The time of departure and arrival are still in question. Susan, then Mark." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ TOBY's POV  
  
CJ's recovery was slow and grueling. She put on a tough act in front of people, but I could sometimes hear her crying silently to herself as I passed her closed office door.  
  
Hearing her stifled sobs tore me apart over and over again. It was enough to make me propose my idea to the rest of the staff.  
  
So I did.  
  
After my suggestion was presented, my colleagues looked at me with a mixture of wonder and shock.  
  
Josh leaned forward and folded his hands by his knees. "Toby, it's a great idea--"  
  
"BRILLIANT idea," Sam interjected.  
  
"--but do you really think YOU could and would do it?"  
  
I turned towards Josh and looked at him hard. "If I wouldn't do it," I pressed, "why would I even bring it up?"  
  
That left Josh silent, nodding as if he understood. Understood the real reason I was doing this. I then looked to Leo. "What do you think?"  
  
Leo sighed and made a hand gesture as if he wasn't going to try to argue, "I told you I would do something to help. I guess this is it."  
  
I smiled for the first time in a week. It was set.  
  
(Author's Note: Sorry I made this so short, but I'll make up for it next chapter :-D) 


	5. Finale

Chapter 5 CJ's POV  
  
A new day. Same old stares. When will it stop? When the tears do? No, those could last forever. What's on the agenda today, Claudia? How about you lock yourself in your office and cry some more? Is that what it's come to? I reached my office, and it hit me. I've never properly thanked Toby for that night one week ago. The night he very well saved me. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
CJ unlocked her door and walked into her dark office. The light from the hall flooded into her room, illuminating her desk. "'Morning, Gail," she said as she turned to hang up her coat. But the coat rack was missing.  
  
Suddenly, she heard of chord of music strike and the light on her desk flipped on. There was Toby, sitting on the edge of her desk, pen in hand.  
  
He put the pen to his mouth as if it were a microphone. "The moment I wake up," he sang deeply. Softly. Another chord of music. "Before I put on my make-up," he sang again, looking directly into CJ's eyes.  
  
The other lights in her CJ's office were flipped on, exposing Sam, Josh, Leo, and Donna behind CJ's desk, "I say a little prayer for you," they chorused, pointing at CJ at the word "you." Toby smiled and stood, piano music playing in the background.  
  
"Walk around with my hair now. Wondren' what dress to wear now." Once again the other four harmonized while Toby also sang, "I say a little prayer for you!" Toby grabbed the coat rack and used it as a new microphone as he closed in on CJ, who was pressed against the wall in shock.  
  
"Forever and ever, you'll stay in my heart and I will love you! Forever and ever we never will part! Oh how I love you! Together! Forever! That's how it must be! To live without out you would only mean heartbreak for me!" The five sang together. At "heartbreak" Toby looked right at CJ and put his hands on his heart. Toby got inches away from CJ's aghast face. "Woo woo woo woo," he sang in a mellow tone. He backed away slightly and sang into the coat rack, keeping eye contact.  
  
"I run through the bus, dear, while riding I think of US, dear," he sang solo.  
  
"I say a little prayer for you!" the quartet sang.  
  
Toby began to pace, but he still held CJ's bewildered gaze. He sang," At work I just take time. And all through my coffee break time."  
  
The background four repeated their phrase. As they then repeated the "Forever" part of the chorus, Toby took CJ by the hand and led her to a chair. "To live without you would only mean heartbreak for me!" Toby sang with the other four.  
  
Then Josh, Sam, Donna, and Leo went into a perfect harmony by singing "bum bum bum bum bum BUH!" in different pitches. While they did this, Toby knelt before CJ.  
  
Tears streamed down her face as Toby brushed away a loose bang from her face. He looked deep into her eyes and said softly, "What you are going through right now is terrible."  
  
She closed her eyes and hung her head, but Toby lifted her chin and searched her wet eyes, saying, "But, Claudia Jean, I promise you this. I will be there for you every step of the way. Even in the times where the anguish seems so unbearable that you want to lose all hope. I love you, Claudia, with my entire heart and soul, and I hope that's reason enough to go on."  
  
More tears spilled from her eyes as she embraced him in a hug. He pulled away after a short time, kissed her forehead, and smiled, "I'm not done."  
  
The quartet stopped their melody as Toby sang, "My Darlin', believe me. For me there is nooo one, but you! Please love me too," he grinned.  
  
"Answer his prayer!" Sam and Donna sang.  
  
"Darlin', I'm in love with you," Toby said, eyes wet.  
  
"Answer his prayer now, baby!" Josh and Leo sang.  
  
CJ covered her mouth with her hand to hide her smile, tears still coming.  
  
"Answer my prayer now, babe," Toby sang sassily.  
  
"Answer his prayer!" The four sang.  
  
"Say you love me, too!" Toby sang, and the quartet broke off to sing the "Forever" part of the chorus again. "Wooo! Whoooo!" Donna belted in a rather high pitch, and the music stopped. Everyone froze.  
  
The only sound was CJ's ever-so-often sniffling. She could say nothing but a weak "thank-you" before she stood and embraced Toby again. She gave him a hard kiss on the cheek and whispered in his ear, "Thank you so much, Toby. Rest assured your prayer is answered."  
  
THE END  
  
Author's Note: Unfortunately, I did NOT make up this song. I heard it on "My Best Friend's Wedding" although it is sung by various artists. I recommend downloading or buying or viewing the movie so you can hear the song in the way I wrote it. It's a great song, and the tune is great as well. Good luck to CJ and Toby!! 


End file.
